In a typical photofinishing lab, photographic prints are made using a mini-lab or a high volume printer. In a high volume printer the prints are produced on a roll of photographic paper whereas in a mini-lab the prints may be made on cut sheets or from a roll of photographic paper that is cut into individual prints or cut sheet output from a digital thermal printer. It is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,004,061; 5,957,502; and 5,791,692 that album pages can be made by folding a cut sheet of material such as photographic paper and adhesively securing the folded sides together. While the technique of folding the sheet produces an excellent product, there is a need to be able to make photographic album pages in a high volume, low cost environment. In particular, there is a need to produce album leafs from photographic print media produced either by high speed photographic printers, mini-labs or digital thermal printers.